


waiting for an answer

by younoknowme93



Category: Undertale (Video Game)
Genre: M/M, Unrequited Love, inquisitive papyrus, short and angsty
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-06-18
Updated: 2016-06-18
Packaged: 2018-07-15 19:17:43
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 330
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/7235212
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/younoknowme93/pseuds/younoknowme93
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Sans is waiting for an answer to a question he hopes Papyrus didn't hear</p>
            </blockquote>





	waiting for an answer

**Author's Note:**

> Just started this account and I'm flooding it with various stories. I originally had this on my tumblr, but I think it'll go nicely on this site. Onward my ducklings.

"Brother."  
"Yes Papyrus. Do you got a bone to pick with me?"  
"Not now Sans. I have a question. Undyne and Alphys are in a relationship."  
"Um. Okay. That's good to know."  
"Sans, they are both female." He's the one talking but he looks confused. "I thought that relationships were between a boy and a girl."  
"Well, yeah some are."  
"But not all? Brother, I'm confused."  
"Papy, do you have a problem with two girls being together?" My chest hurts. We've never really brought up the subject of homosexuality.  
"I don't have anything particular against it, I just don't understand it."  
"Well look at them. Can you think of anyone that would calm Undyne down more than Alphys? And you can't say that Undyne doesn't bring Alphy out of her shell. They love each other. And when you love someone the lady/or nonlady bits doesn't matter. It's the person they love. Not the gender. Do you understand now little bro?" His eyes narrow in concentration.  
"So two boys can love each other too?"  
"Sometimes." And sometimes a skeleton can love his own brother.  
"Sans, do you love boys or girls?"  
"Ha I hardly have time to think about something like that, you know how busy my sock collection keeps me. I don't really love anyone other than you Paps. After all you are my little bro."   
"Neyh heh heh. I love you as well Sans, I think I will go calibrate the human trapes now." He's turning to leave.  
"Papyrus. Do you think it's bad if a boy loves another boy?" He holds his hand to his chin.  
"No Sans, I think you're right. The gender doesn't matter." A weight is lifted. My brother leaves and I collapse on the floor. He's gone. He wouldn't be able to hear me if I spoke.  
"Brother. Do you think it's bad for a boy to be in love with his brother." I waited for any sound. But there was no answer.

**Works inspired by this one:**

  * [Safe and Sound](https://archiveofourown.org/works/14697122) by [Hossenti](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Hossenti/pseuds/Hossenti)




End file.
